¡Ciber Encuentro!
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [Jaiden] Hay veces que las casualidades existen y que esas casualidades te llevan a una aventura de la cual no quieres salir nunca. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"


**Título:** ¡Ciber encuentro!

 **Rating:** +12

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena

 **Pairings:** Josh & Aiden

 **Sinopsis:** Hay veces que las casualidades existen y que esas casualidades te llevan a una aventura de la cual no quieres salir nunca.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen son de la propiedad de Julie Plec y compañía, del canal The CW, resumiendo de The Originals.

 **Words:** 600 palabras.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción

 _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"_

* * *

 **¡Ciber encuentro!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un lunes por la tarde cuando Josh decidió tirarse de boca en la piscina, desde que se había convertido en vampiro y vivía constantemente en peligro no se había atrevido a salir como un chico normal e intentar conocer gente nueva, no era por su orientación sexual, como podría pensar cualquier persona ajena al mundo donde vivía, sino por el miedo a _conocer_ realmente a alguien que valiese la pena y perderlo para siempre.

Una prueba de ello era la _no relación_ que tuvo Davina con Tim, ese pobre muchacho tuvo un final muy trágico y todo por ser amigo de una bruja todopoderosa como ella, sabía que la chica aún lo recordaba, que estaba demasiado presente en su cabeza, era por eso por lo que no quería tener ningún tipo de relación, aunque solo fuese un rollo de una noche.

Pero ese lunes algo hizo click en su cabeza, no supo si fue por una pareja con la que se cruzó en la calle, o fue simplemente por algo que dijo Davina, no lo tenía muy claro, pero algo le hizo retroceder, algo le hizo replantearse si valía la pena vivir siempre con miedo, pensando en lo que podría pasar sin haberlo siquiera intentado.

No importaba la razón, porque decidió arriesgarse y eso era más que suficiente, con una sonrisa en los labios cruzó la calle que le separaba de su apartamento y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, casi volando sobre ellas.

Podía intentarlo, tener una relación aunque fuese a distancia -si, aunque no tuviese ningún problema con su homosexualidad no se fiaba de los tipos de los bares o locales y no tenía ninguna gana de pelearse o que su lado vampírico decidiese dar por culo- por lo que tomó su ordenador y se conectó en una de las miles páginas de contactos que existían en la red, podría haber sido casualidad, o tal vez el destino, pero un perfil llamó su atención.

 _"La vida es una mierda, no necesitamos aceptarlo, podemos cambiarlo"_

Eran un par de palabras, poco más había en la tarjeta de presentación, excepto una foto, no se podía ver bien como era el chico, bien podría ser un tipo de unos cuarenta años o más, pero se fiaría de su instinto, se fiaría de ese corazón que ahora estaba latiendo a mil por hora contra su pecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, que su alma no gritaba eufórica, podía intentarlo, siempre le quedaba la opción de cerrar el ordenador y no volver a meterse en esa página en toda su eternidad si algo salía mal, ya no era ese niño asustado esperando que alguien más le tomara el pelo, era un vampiro, era más que eso.

Un adulto.

Tecleó con avidez un mensaje directo, pero se arrepintió a los cinco segundos, ¿qué iba a ponerle? ni siquiera había hecho un perfil elaborado, lo único que le caracterizaba era que había puesto que era hombre de veintipocos y homosexual, nada más, parecería un acosador.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y abrió otra pestaña para buscar una foto, ninguna le convencía.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el portátil cuando un chat se abrió.

 **A:** **¿Vas a hablarme o tengo que hacerlo yo?**

 **A: Si te lo preguntas, sabía que estabas escribiéndome ;)**

Blanco como el tono de su portátil recargó la página para comprobar que no estaba alucinando.

 **A: Sé que sigues ahí. ¡Vamos! ¡No muerdo! XP**

Josh sonrió. Le gustaba _Aiden_ , era directo no había dudado ni un segundo y tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

 **FIN.**


End file.
